staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
04 Stycznia 2007
TVP 1 04:50 TELEZAKUPY 05:10 Wymarzone muzeum fuehrera - odc.1 (Liubimyj muziej fuehrera); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.ROSJA (2005) 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:45 Europa bez miedzy 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:34 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:14 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Teletubisie - odc. 85/156; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 09:00 Domowe przedszkole - Spotkał katar Katarzynę - pij mleko przedszkolaku; program dla dzieci 09:25 Sąsiedzi - FAX 47 (FAX); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (2003) 09:30 Listonosz Pat IV - Listonosz Pat i znikajaca Dosia; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 09:50 Krecik - Krecik i urodziny; serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1995) 09:55 Sąsiedzi - Naprawa dachu; serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (2003) 10:05 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - finał roku; teleturniej 10:55 Trend'owaci - odc. 7; magazyn 11:15 Zwierzęta świata - Chłopiec w krainie niedźwiedzi polarnych 1/2 (A Boy Among Polar Bears); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1192; telenowela TVP 12:35 Plebania - odc. 801; telenowela TVP 13:00 Jaka to melodia?; teleturniej muzyczny 13:30 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Turniej Czterech Skoczni. Innsbruck 15:55 27. Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Grupa Mo Carta; widowisko rozrywkowe 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc.3155; serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3156; serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc.1196; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia?; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 805; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Babcia Róża i Gryzelka - Znaki; program dla dzieci 19:15 Wieczorynka - Miś Uszatek - Saneczki; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:20 4400 (seria I) - odc.1; serial kraj prod.USA (2004) 21:05 4400 (seria I) - odc.2; serial kraj prod.USA (2004) 21:55 A dobro Polski?; program publicystyczny 22:40 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny 23:00 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny 23:30 Szansa Anity (Anita no perd el tren); film fabularny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2001) 00:55 Nieznany Beria. Pół wieku po rozstrzelaniu cz.I (Nieizwiestnyj Beria. Połwieka poslie rasstrieła); film dokumentalny kraj prod.ROSJA (2003) 01:40 Nowi dawni mistrzowie ...; reportaż 01:55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:30 Statek miłości - odc. 100/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1981) 06:20 Statek miłości - odc. 101/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1981) 07:10 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Ojczyzna polszczyzna; program prof.Jana Miodka 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Magiczny autobus - odc 21 Skrzydła (Magic school bus) kraj prod.USA (1994) 08:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc.133, Po drugiej stronie życia 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie w tym Panorama: 10.10, 11.25 i Pogoda: 9.35,10.45,11.29 11:30 Hotel Zacisze - odc. 12 ost. Szczur; serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1979) 12:10 McGregorowie - odc. 58/65 Nowe przedsiębiorstwo; serial kraj prod.Australia (1996) 12:55 Kopciuszek - odc. 30; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:25 Co ci dolega? - Jestem niski; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005) 14:20 Duże dzieci; talk-show 15:00 Z kabaretowego archiwum - (4) 15:10 Detektyw w sutannie - s. 2, odc. 10/13 (18) Zaufanie; serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:15 Ciągle nadzieja; koncert 17:10 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej 17:25 Dlaczego... 17:45 Program lokalny 18:15 Kabaretowe kawałki - (10) 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Biznes 19:10 Sport Telegram 19:15 Pogoda 19:25 Desperaci - nieznana historia PRL-u - Zabić tyrana; cykl dokumentalny 20:00 Kogel - Mogel; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1988) 21:45 Sylwester pod Dobrą Gwiazdą - Wrocław 2006 22:00 Panorama 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:30 Pogoda 22:40 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza 23:05 Battlestar Galactica - odc. 13/17; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 23:50 Czy świat oszalał? - Jasnowidz z Wietnamu (Psychic Vietnam); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 00:45 Tajne akcje CIA - s.II odc. 12/22 kraj prod.USA (2003) 01:25 Pół na pół - odc. 1/23; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 01:45 Pół na pół - odc. 2/23; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 02:10 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier Poranek - Kurier; STEREO w tym: Kurier 06:00, 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pgoda 06:18, 06:28, 06:40, 06:58, 07:10, 07:28, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:12, 06:23, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:17, 06:47, 07:17; Serwis sportowy 06:10, 06:50, 07:20; Czym żyje Polska 06:26, 06:56, 07:26 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier Poranek - Kurier; STEREO 08:05 Kurier Poranek - Kurier; STEREO 08:15 Kurier Poranek - Kurier; STEREO 08:15 Kurier Poranek - Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:17 Kurier Poranek - Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Kurier Poranek - Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:25 Kurier Poranek - Czym żyje świat - Czym żyje świat 11 08:30 Kurier Poranek - Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Kurier Poranek - Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:46 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Kurier Poranek - Kurier 09.00 - Kurier; STEREO 09:10 Kurier Poranek - Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:12 Kurier Poranek - Przegląd prasy 09.00 - Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier Poranek - Kurier 09.00 - Kurier; STEREO 09:17 Kurier Poranek - Pogoda 09.00 - Pogoda; STEREO 09:20 Kurier Poranek - Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:20 Kurier Poranek - Przegląd prasy 09.00 - Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:25 Kurier Poranek - Czym żyje świat - Czym żyje świat 12; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda; STEREO 09:45 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:52 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Kurier; STEREO 10:00 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 6 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:52 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Kurier; STEREO 11:00 Następcy ropy - Koniec ery naftowej, odc. 1 (Departure From Oil. Energy for the future); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:40 Pogoda; STEREO 11:45 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Kurier; STEREO 12:00 Zagadkowe historie XX stulecia - Program Manhattan, odc. 15 (Great mysteries and myths of the Twentieth Century.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:48 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Kurier; STEREO 13:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Kurier; STEREO 14:00 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 6 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:52 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Kurier; STEREO 15:00 Następcy ropy - Koniec ery naftowej, odc. 1 (Departure From Oil. Energy for the future); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 15:58 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:04 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Niepokorni; felieton 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:00 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Ślizg; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Trzeci wymiar - Trzeci Wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:45 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:10 Mali żołnierze (Les petits soldats); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 00:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Kurier; STEREO 00:55 Pogoda; STEREO 00:55 Trzeci wymiar - Trzeci Wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Mali żołnierze (Les petits soldats); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:20 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Warszawa 06:00 Kurier Poranek - Kurier; STEREO w tym: Kurier 06:00, 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pgoda 06:18, 06:28, 06:40, 06:58, 07:10, 07:28, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:12, 06:23, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:17, 06:47, 07:17; Serwis sportowy 06:10, 06:50, 07:20; Czym żyje Polska 06:26, 06:56, 07:26 07:45 Zwiastun wot PĘTLA WOT 07:45 TKW Poranny 07:55 Zwiastun WOT Kuriery1 U pon.-niedz. 17.45 i; STEREO 07:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 07:55 Zwiastun wot PĘTLA WOT 08:00 Kurier Poranek - Kurier; STEREO 08:05 Kurier Poranek - Kurier; STEREO 08:15 Kurier Poranek - Kurier; STEREO 08:15 Kurier Poranek - Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:17 Kurier Poranek - Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Kurier Poranek - Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:25 Kurier Poranek - Czym żyje świat - Czym żyje świat 11 08:30 Kurier Poranek - Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Kurier Poranek - Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 Zwiastun wot PĘTLA WOT; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury; magazyn 08:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:55 Oprawa 08:55 Zwiastun wot PĘTLA WOT; STEREO 09:00 Kurier Poranek - Kurier 09.00 - Kurier; STEREO 09:10 Kurier Poranek - Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:12 Kurier Poranek - Przegląd prasy 09.00 - Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier Poranek - Kurier 09.00 - Kurier; STEREO 09:17 Kurier Poranek - Pogoda 09.00 - Pogoda; STEREO 09:20 Kurier Poranek - Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:20 Kurier Poranek - Przegląd prasy 09.00 - Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:25 Kurier Poranek - Czym żyje świat - Czym żyje świat 12; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda; STEREO 09:45 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:52 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Kurier; STEREO 10:00 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 6 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:52 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Kurier; STEREO 11:00 Następcy ropy - Koniec ery naftowej, odc. 1 (Departure From Oil. Energy for the future); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:40 Pogoda; STEREO 11:45 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Kurier; STEREO 12:00 Zagadkowe historie XX stulecia - Program Manhattan, odc. 15 (Great mysteries and myths of the Twentieth Century.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:48 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Kurier; STEREO 13:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Kurier; STEREO 14:00 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 6 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:52 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Kurier; STEREO 15:00 Następcy ropy - Koniec ery naftowej, odc. 1 (Departure From Oil. Energy for the future); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 15:58 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:04 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Niepokorni - Ryszard Majdzik; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Zwiastun wot PĘTLA WOT; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:45 POGODA DLA WARSZAWY 16:45 Wywiad Kuriera 16:55 Studio Kontr-o-wersje 16:55 Zwiastun wot PĘTLA WOT; STEREO 17:00 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:40 Zwiastun wot PĘTLA WOT; STEREO 17:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 17:55 Wiadomości sportowe - (04.01.2007 - 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Zwiastun WOT Qadrans Qltury U pon.-pt. 8.45 i; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Zwiastun WOT Wywiad Kuriera U pon-pt 16.50 i; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:55 Zwiastun WOT Za zamkniętymi drzwiami W sob.6.01 g.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz. 18:10 Zwiastun WOT TKMazowiecki U pon.-niedz.; STEREO 18:10 Zwiastun WOT Wywiad Kuriera U pon-pt 16.50 i; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:10 Zwiastun wot PĘTLA WOT; STEREO 18:10 Raport na gorąco 18:10 Zwiastun WOT Prowadzę jestem trzeżwy - akcja promocyjna; STEREO 18:15 Zwiastun WOT Tele Motor Sport WU pt.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Qadrans qltury; magazyn 18:25 Zwiastun WOT Kuriery1 U pon.-niedz. 17.45 i; STEREO 18:25 Zwiastun WOT Wywiad Kuriera U pon-pt 16.50 i; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:25 Zwiastun WOT Za zamkniętymi drzwiami W sob.6.01 g.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:25 Zwiastun WOT Kulturalny wywiad WU pt. g.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Kontr-o-wersje 18:55 Studio reportażu - To jest inny świat; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:05 Zwiastun WOT Tele Motor Sport WU pt.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 W wielkim świecie - W wielkim Świecie -odc. 93; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:20 Zwiastun WOT Qadrans Qltury U pon.-pt. 8.45 i; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Kronika Warszawska - Kronika Warszawska odc. 216; film dokumentalny 19:30 Zwiastun WOT Za zamkniętymi drzwiami W sob.6.01 g.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:30 Po twojej stronie - PO twojej stronie 02.01.; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:55 Zwiastun wot PĘTLA WOT; STEREO 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Ślizg; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Trzeci wymiar - Trzeci Wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Zwiastun wot PĘTLA WOT; STEREO 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 21:55 Raport na gorąco 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe - (4.01.2007 - 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 22:05 Wywiad Kuriera 22:10 Zwiastun WOT Kuriery1 U pon.-niedz. 17.45 i; STEREO 22:10 Zwiastun WOT W wielkim świecie W sob. 6.01 g.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:10 Zwiastun wot PĘTLA WOT; STEREO 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:45 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:10 Mali żołnierze (Les petits soldats); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 00:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Kurier; STEREO 00:55 Pogoda; STEREO 00:55 Trzeci wymiar - Trzeci Wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Mali żołnierze (Les petits soldats); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:20 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 07.00 Sidła miłości (2) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Fernando Espinosa, Lucas Gil, wyk. Gabriel Corrado, Soledad Fandino, Maju Lozano, Marcelo Cosentino (powt.) 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.15 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 09.00 Roseanne (65) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Roseanne, John Goodman, Laurie Metcalf, Sara Gilbert 09.30 Rodzina zastępcza (2): Cudowne rozmnożenie - serial komediowy, Polska, wyk. Gabriela Kownacka, Piotr Fronczewski, Maryla Rodowicz, Sergiusz Żymełka (powt.) 10.00 Zamieńmy się żonami - reality show 11.00 Dharma i Greg (3) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Jenna Elfman, Thomas Gibson, Alan Rachins, Mimi Kennedy 11.30 Samo życie (811) - serial obczajowy, Polska, wyk. Aneta Todorczuk-Perchuć, Dariusz Wnuk, Edyta Olszówka, Stanisława Celińska(powt.) 12.00 Sidła miłości (3) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż.Jernando Espinosa, Lucas Gil, wyk. Gabriel Corrado, Soledad Fandino, Maju Lozano, Marcelo Cosentinó 12.55 Jesteś moim życiem (3) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Rodolfo Antunez, Jorge Bechara, wyk. Natalia Oreiro, Mike Amigorena, Facundo Arana, Alejandro Awada, Monica Ayos 13.55 Pierwsza miłość (415) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, wyk. Aneta Zając, Mateusz Janicki, Ewa Skibińska, Wojciech Dąbrowski (powt.) 14.40 Świat według Bundych (141) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Ed O'Neill, Katey Sagal, Christina Applegate, David Faustino 15.10 Rodzina zastępcza (3): Rom w dom - serial komediowy, PoIska, wyk. Gabriela Kownacka, Piotr Fronczewski, Maryla Rodowicz, Sergiusz Żymełka 15.45 Wydarzenia 16.05 Prognoza pogody 16.10 Interwencja - magazyn 17.00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (416) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, wyk. Aneta Zając, Mateusz Janicki, Ewa Skibińska, Wojciech Dąbrowski 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (812) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Aneta Todorczuk-Perchuć, Dariusz Wnuk, Edyta Olszówka, Stanisława Celińska 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Okił Khamidov, wyk. Andrzej Grabowski, Bartek Żukowski, Basia Mularczyk, Marzena Sztuka 20.30 Chirurdzy (1/13) - serial obycza- jowy, USA, wyk. EIIen Pompeo, Sandra Oh, Katherine Heigl, Justin Chambers 21.25 Fala zbrodni (80) - serial sensacyjny, Polska, wyk. Agnieszka Wagner, Dorota Kamińska, Mariusz Jakus, Mirosław Baka 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.30 Skradzione jutro - thriller, USA 2000, reż. Jason Priestley, wyk. Nicholas Lea, Holt McCallany, Kari Wuhrer, Jason Priestley 00.15 Dziewczyny w bikini 02.15 Nocne randki 05.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 06.00 Telesklep 06.40 Tajniacy (1/16) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Joe Pantoliano, Anna Belknap, Hill Harper (powt.) 07.35 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 08.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09.05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.00 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 10.45 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny (powt.) 11.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11.50 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Na Wspólnej (737) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner, Grażyna Wolszczak, Wojciech Majchrzak, Renata Dancewicz (powt.) 14.00 Tajniacy (2116) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Joe Pantoliano, Anna Belknap, Hill Harper 15.00 Cena marzeń (90/115) - telenowela, Meksyk, wyk. Barbara Mori, Jaqueline Bracamontes, Eduardo Santamarina, Sebastian Rulli 16.00 Fakty 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku- talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11- wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (738) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner, Grażyna Wolszczak, Wojciech Majchrzak, Renata Dancewicz 21.30 Dom sekretów i kłamstw - film obyczajowy; USA 1992, reż. Paul Schneider, wyk. Connie Sellecca, Kevin Dobson, Grace Zabriskie,Georgann Johnson 23.20 Kryminalni (61): Obietnica - serial kryminalny, Polska, wyk. Marek Włodarczyk, Maciej ZakośCielny, Magdalena Schejbal, Dorota Landowska (powt.) 00.20 Siłacze: Superseria - program rozrywkowy 01.25 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 02.25 Telesklep 02.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 03.05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVN 7 06.05 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06.35 Telesklep 07.35 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 08.05 Najgorsi kierowcy na świecie - program rozrywkowy 09.05 Zdradzona miłość (93/110) - telenowela, Meksyk, wyk. Iran Castillo, Valentino Lanus, Angelica Maria, Nuria Bages (powt.) 09.55 Krąg miłości (5/26) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy, wyk. Francis Fulton-Smith, Christina Plate, Ulrich Pleitgen, Uta Schorn (powt.) 10.55 Nash Bridges (64) - serial kryminalny, USA, wyk. Don Johnson, Cheech Marin, Jetf Perry, Jodi Lyn O'Keefe (powt.) 11.55 Strażnik kasy - program rozrywkowy 12.55 Telesklep 14.15 Zdradzona miłość (94/110) - telenowela, Meksyk, wyk. Iran Castillo, V31entino Lanus, Angelica Maria, Juria Bages 15.10 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 16.10 Kasia i Tomek (81) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Yurek Bogajevicz, wyk. Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wilczak (powt.) 16.40 Specjalistki (9) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Stephen Dunham, Evan Handler, Amy Hill, Christina Moore (powt.) 17.10 Krąg miłości (6/26) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy, wyk. Francis Fulton-Smith, Christina Plate, Ulrich Pleitgen, Uta Schorn 18.10 Nash Bridges (65) - serial kryminalny, USA, wyk. Don Johnson, Cheech Marin, Jetf Perry, Jodi Lyn O'Keefe 19.10 Kasia i Tomek (82) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Yurek Bogajevicz, wyk. Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wilczak 19.40 Specjalistki (10) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Stephen Dunham, Evan Handler, Amy Hill, Christina Moore 20.10 Yakuza - film sensacyjny, USA 1975, reż. Sydney PolIack, wyk. Robert Mitchum, Ken Takakura, Brian Keith, Herb Edelman 22.15 Bez śladu (17123) - serial kryminalny, USA, wyk. Anthony LaPaglia, Poppy Montgomery, Marianne Jean-Baptiste, Enrique Murciano 23.10 Huraganowy Smith - film sensacyjny, Australia 1990, reż. Colin Budds, wyk. Carl Weathers, Cassandra Delaney, Jurgen Prochnow, Tony Bonner 00.40 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.05 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny, 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Power Rangers - serial animowany, Nowa Zelandia/USA (powt.) 09.00 Yugioh - serial animowany, USA, 09.30 Pensjonat Pod Różą - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Magda Walach, Marzena Trybała, Agata Kulesza, Piotr Pilitowski (powt.) 10.30 Jesteś moim życiem - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Rodolfo Antunez, Jorge Bechara, wyk. Natalia Oreiro, Mike Amigorena, Facundo Arana, Alejandro Awada, Monica Ayos 11.30 Benny HiII - program rozrywkowy 12.35 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 13.05 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15.20 Power Rangers - serial animowany, Nowa Zelandia/USA 15.50 Młodzieńcza miłość - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Daniel Aguirre,Carlos Luna, wyk. Emanuel Ortega, Celeste Cid, 16.50 Pensjonat Pod Różą - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Magda Walach, Marzena Trybała, Agata Kulesza, Piotr Pilitowski 17.50 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Jesteś moim życiem - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Rodolfo Antunez, Jorge Bechara, wyk. Natalia Oreiro, Mike Amigorena, Facundo Arana, Alejandro Awada 20.00 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 21.00 Zasady walki - film sensacyjny, Kanada/USA 2000, reż. Christian Duguay, wyk. Wes1ey Snipes, Anne Archer, Donald Sutherland, Michael Biehn 23.15 Nic do stracenia - dramat, USA 1996, reż. Eric Bross, wyk. Adrien Brody, Michael Gallagher, Sybil Temchen, Tony Gillian 01.10 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 01.45 Casino Night - program rozrywkowy 02.45 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 03.35 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 04.00 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04.20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:34 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:14 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Budzik - Słońce - światło; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Raj; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Tajemnice lasu - Las jest wieczny; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Zacisze gwiazd - Ewa Dałkowska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Oto jest pytanie; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Afisz - 120 lat teatru...; magazyn kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Nowa Tradycja 2006 -Transkapela (Folkowy Fonogram Roku); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 794* - Proszę mi nie przeszkadzać; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Plebania - odc. 592; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:35 Wieści Polonijne 13:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 57; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Pejzaż bez Ciebie - Krzysztof Klenczon (skrót); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 To jest temat - Twarda dusza drwala; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Budzik - Słońce - światło; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Ja i moje życie - Oni nic nie rozumieją, czyli konflikt pokoleń.; reż.:Małgorzata Potocka; wyk.:Tomasz Lulek, Bogusław Sztencel, Halina Rasiakówna, Krzysztof Bauman, Mateusz Damięcki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 794* - Proszę mi nie przeszkadzać; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Oto jest pytanie; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Raj; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Ostoja; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Z herbem w nazwisku - Branicki herbu Korczak; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:05 To jest temat - Twarda dusza drwala; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Proszę słonia - odc 6 - Kość słoniowa; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:14 Plebania - odc. 592; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Teatr TV - Ciężkie czasy; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Barbara Borys-Damięcka; wyk.:Radosław Pazura, Leonard Pietraszak, Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Marian Opania, Wanda Majerówna, Lech Ordon, Witold Wieliński, Anna Stankówna, Hanna Polk, Krzysztof Kowalewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 A dobro Polski?; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 794* - Proszę mi nie przeszkadzać; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Oto jest pytanie; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Receptury klasztorne - odc. 1; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Proszę słonia - odc 6 - Kość słoniowa; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Plebania - odc. 592; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:20 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Teatr TV - Ciężkie czasy; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Barbara Borys-Damięcka; wyk.:Radosław Pazura, Leonard Pietraszak, Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Marian Opania, Wanda Majerówna, Lech Ordon, Witold Wieliński, Anna Stankówna, Hanna Polk, Krzysztof Kowalewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Z herbem w nazwisku - Branicki herbu Korczak; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:00 To jest temat - Twarda dusza drwala; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 A dobro Polski?; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Ale Kino! 08:00 W upalną letnią noc - dramat obyczajowy reż. Craig Bolotin, wyk. Eliza Dushku, Juliette Lewis, C. Thomas Howell, Helen Shaver USA/Francja 1992 09:35 ostatni seans Nixon - dramat polityczny reż. Oliver Stone, wyk. Anthony Hopkins, Joan Allen, Ed Harris, James Woods USA 1995 12:50 Kochajmy syrenki - komedia muzyczna reż. Jan Rutkiewicz, wyk. Bohdan Łazuka, Jacek Fedorowicz, Czesław Wołłejko, Alicja Sędzińska Polska 1966 14:25 Język motyli - dramat obyczajowy reż. José Luis Cuerda, wyk. Fernando Fernán Gómez, Manuel Lozano, Uxía Blanco, Gonzalo Uriarte, Alexis de los Santos, Jesús Castejón, Guillermo Toledo Hiszpania 1999 16:10 Junior Bonner - western reż. Sam Peckinpah, wyk. Steve McQueen, Robert Preston, Ben Johnson, Ida Lupino USA 1972 18:00 Ghost World - komediodramat reż. Terry Zwigoff, wyk. Thora Birch, Scarlett Johansson, Steve Buscemi, Brad Renfro Niemcy/ USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2001 20:00 ale świat!: Azja Suzhou - dramat obyczajowy reż. Lou Ye, wyk. Zhou Xun, Jia Hongshen, Hua Zhongkai, Yao Anlian Chiny/Niemcy 2000 21:30 Hazardziści - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Dahl, wyk. Matt Damon, Edward Norton, John Turturro, John Malkovich USA 1998 23:35 Maelstrom - dramat psychologiczny reż. Denis Villeneuve, wyk. Marie-Josee Croze, Jean-Nicolas Verreault, Stephanie Morgenstern, Pierre Lebeau Kanada 2000 01:10 Atama-yama: Góra Głowa - film krótkometrażowy 01:30 Wielki wyścig - komedia reż. Blake Edwards, wyk. Jack Lemmon, Tony Curtis, Natalie Wood, Peter Falk USA 1965 Canal + Film 08:30 Tam wędrują bizony - komedia obyczajowa reż. Art Linson, wyk. Bill Murray, Peter Boyle, Bruno Kirby, Rene Auberjonois USA 1980 10:10 Trzy pokoje melancholii - film dokumentalny reż. Pirjo Honkasalo, wyk. Finlandia/Dania/Niemcy/Szwecja 2004 12:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 12:35 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Senator Bulworth - komediodramat reż. Warren Beatty, wyk. Sean Astin, Warren Beatty, Graham Beckel, Halle Berry, Don Cheadle, Nora Dunn, Jackie Gayle USA 1998 14:45 Bomba zegarowa - dramat sensacyjny reż. Stephen Gyllenhaal, wyk. David Arquette, Angela Bassett, Larry Day, Jamieson Boulanger Kanada/USA 2006 16:10 Prochy Angeli - dramat obyczajowy reż. Alan Parker, wyk. Emily Watson, Robert Carlyle, Joe Breen, Ciaran Owens Irlandia/ USA 1999 18:30 Rycerze południowego Bronksu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Allen Hughes, wyk. Ted Danson, Philip Akin, Cameron Ansell, Brandon Bally USA 2005 20:00 Szczury z supermarketu - komedia obyczajowa reż. Kevin Smith, wyk. Shannen Doherty, Ben Affleck, Jeremy London, Jason Lee USA 1995 21:35 Hotel Ruanda - dramat wojenny reż. Terry George, wyk. Don Cheadle, Sophie Okonedo, Nick Nolte, Joaquin Phoenix RPA/USA/Włochy/Wlk. Brytania 2004 23:35 Joey II - serial komediowy odc. 12 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 00:00 Przez 24 godziny IV - serial sensacyjny odc. 7/24 USA 2004 00:45 Tajemniczy samuraj - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 8 reż. Shinichirô Watanabe, Japonia 2004 01:10 Kandydat - thriller reż. Jonathan Demme, wyk. Denzel Washington, Liev Schreiber, Meryl Streep, Jeffrey Wright USA 2004 03:20 Wilbur chce się zabić - komediodramat reż. Lone Scherfig, wyk. Jamie Sives, Adrian Rawlins, Shirley Henderson, Lisa McKinlay Dania/ Wlk. Brytania/ Szwecja/ Francja 2002 Canal + Sport 07:00 Piknik - komedia reż. Lance Rivera, wyk. Ja Rule, Jenifer Lewis, Tim Meadows, Farrah Fawcett USA 2004 08:30 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 08:40 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 08:50 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz Partizan Belgrad - DKV Joventut Badalona 10:50 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 11:40 Mąż idealny - komedia romantyczna reż. Glenn Gordon Caron, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Jay Mohr, Kevin Bacon, Olympia Dukakis, Illeana Douglas, Kevin Dunn, Anne Twomey USA 1997 13:25 Ukryta tajemnica M. Nighta Shyamalana - film dokumentalny reż. Nathaniel Kahn, wyk. Adrien Brody, Johnny Depp, Billy Arrowood, Deepak Chopra USA 2004 15:30 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz Partizan Belgrad - DKV Joventut Badalona 17:25 Roboty - film animowany reż. Chris Wedge, Carlos Saldanha, wyk. USA 2005 19:00 Koszykówka NBA Action - magazyn sportowy 19:30 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz Prokom Trefl Sopot - Olympiacos Pireus 20:25 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz Le Mans Sarthe Basket - Efes Pilsen Stambuł (Canal+ Sport2) 21:45 Gwiezdne wojny: Powrót Jedi - film SF reż. Richard Marquand, wyk. Mark Hamill, Harrison Ford, Carrie Fisher, Billy Dee Williams, Anthony Daniels, Peter Mayhew, David Prowse USA 1983 00:05 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz Le Mans Sarthe Basket - Efes Pilsen Stambuł 02:05 13. dzielnica - film sensacyjny reż. Pierre Morel, wyk. Cyril Raffaelli, Dany Verissimo, David Belle, Tony D'Amario Francja 2004 03:35 Skazany na bluesa - film muzyczny reż. Jan Kidawa-Błoński, wyk. Tomasz Kot, Jolanta Fraszyńska, Maciej Balcar, Adam Baumann Polska 2005 05:15 Julia - dramat obyczajowy reż. István Szabó, wyk. Annette Bening, Michael Gambon, Leigh Lawson, Shaun Evans USA/ Kanada/ Węgry/ Wlk. Brytania 2003 Canal + 07:00 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:15 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 Maradona - złoty chłopak - film dokumentalny reż. Paul Saadoun, Jean-Christophe Rose, Benoit Heimermann, wyk. Francja 2006 09:05 Milionerzy - film familijny reż. Michael Schoemann, wyk. Niemcy 1999 10:50 Mazepa - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gustaw Holoubek, wyk. Jerzy Bończak, Mieczysław Voit, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Magdalena Zawadzka Polska 1975 12:50 Kosmiczne projekcje 3000 - komedia SF reż. Jim Mallon, wyk. Trace Beaulieu, Michael J. Nelson, Jim Mallon, Kevin Murphy USA 1996 14:10 Pani Doubtfire - komedia reż. Chris Columbus, wyk. Robin Williams, Sally Field, Pierce Brosnan, Lisa Jakub, Matthew Lawrence, Mara Wilson, Harvey Fierstein USA 1993 16:20 Martha za kratkami - dramat obyczajowy reż. Eric Bross, wyk. Cybill Shepherd, Jonathan Higgins, Gale Harold, Sabine Singh USA 2005 17:55 Podwójna gra - thriller reż. D.J. Caruso, wyk. Matthew McConaughey, Al Pacino, Rene Russo, Armand Assante USA 2005 20:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Premiera Joey II - serial komediowy odc. 12 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 21:30 Premiera Przez 24 godziny IV - serial sensacyjny odc. 7/24 USA 2004 22:25 Francuski łącznik - film sensacyjny reż. William Friedkin, wyk. Gene Hackman, Roy Scheider, Fernando Rey, Marcel Bozzuffi USA 1971 00:15 Revolver - dramat sensacyjny reż. Guy Ritchie, wyk. Jason Statham, Ray Liotta, Vincent Pastore, André Benjamin Francja/Wlk. Brytania 2005 02:05 Już tu nie mieszkamy - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Curran, wyk. Mark Ruffalo, Laura Dern, Peter Krause, Naomi Watts USA/Kanada 2004 03:45 W czym mamy problem? - komedia kryminalna reż. John Waters, wyk. Kathleen Turner, Sam Waterson, Ricki Lake, Matthew Lillard USA 1994 Cartoon Network 06:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 07:00 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 08:00 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 09:00 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 09:30 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 10:00 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 11:00 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 12:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 13:30 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 14:00 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 15:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 16:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 16:30 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 17:00 Robotboy - serial animowany 18:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 18:30 Ben 10 - serial animowany 19:00 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 19:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 20:00 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Przeprowadzki gigantów: Kamienice kolosy - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Walka o ropę: Wiedźma z morskich głębin - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Sztuka przetrwania - wyprawy Raya Mearsa - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 08:30 Sztuka przetrwania - wyprawy Raya Mearsa - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Samochód Bud Light - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Amerykański chopper: Maszyna Billa Murraya - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Zwariowane wyścigi - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 12:00 Przeprowadzki gigantów: Kamienice kolosy - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Walka o ropę: Wiedźma z morskich głębin - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Sztuka przetrwania - wyprawy Raya Mearsa - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 14:30 Sztuka przetrwania - wyprawy Raya Mearsa - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 32 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 33 16:00 Fani czterech kółek: Golf - serial dokumentalny 16:30 Fani czterech kółek: Golf - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Samochód Bud Light - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Kosmiczna maszyna - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Amputacja przez stalowe noski - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Przeprowadzki gigantów: Wędrujące wieże - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Zamach w Moskwie - film dokumentalny 22:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Recepta za opłatą - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Producenci motocykli: Jesse Rooke kontra Ron Finch - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Godzina zero: Ostatnia godzina lotu 11 - serial dokumentalny 01:00 "Film zmienia życie: "Terminator' uratował mi życie" - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Pod presją - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Samochód Bud Light - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Amerykański chopper: Kosmiczna maszyna - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Zwariowane wyścigi - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 Eurosport 08:30 Skoki narciarskie Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Innsbrucku (Austria) - kwalifikacje 09:30 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oberhofie (Niemcy) - sztafeta kobiet 11:00 Kombinacja norweska Zawody Pucharu Świata w Ruhpolding (Niemcy) - skoki 11:30 Skoki narciarskie Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Innsbrucku (Austria) - kwalifikacje 12:30 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oberhofie (Niemcy) - sztafeta kobiet 13:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej ATP w Doha (Katar) - ćwierćfinał 15:45 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Zagrzebiu - slalom kobiet, 1. przejazd 16:45 Watts: Best of - magazyn sportowy 17:15 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oberhofie (Niemcy) - sztafeta mężczyzn 18:45 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Zagrzebiu - slalom kobiet, 2. przejazd 19:15 Skoki narciarskie Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Innsbrucku (Austria) 21:00 Boks 22:30 Sport motorowy Destination Dakar 22:45 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oberhofie (Niemcy) - sztafeta mężczyzn 23:30 Sport motorowy Destination Dakar HBO 06:30 Smak Indii - komedia reż. Krishna D.K., Raj Nidimoru, wyk. Anjaan Srivastav, Bharati Achrekar, Reef Karim, Pooja Kumar USA 2003 08:25 Droga do Ottawy - film obyczajowy reż. Gaurav Seth, wyk. Nabil Mehta, Amy Sobol, Jim Codrington, Ivan Smith Kanada 2001 10:00 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 10:30 Zakochane święta - komedia romantyczna reż. Neri Parenti, wyk. Massimo Boldi, Christian De Sica, Danny DeVito, Anna Maria Barbera Włochy 2004 12:15 Plan lotu - thriller reż. Robert Schwentke, wyk. Jodie Foster, Peter Sarsgaard, Sean Bean, Marlene Lawston USA 2005 13:50 Moje matki - dramat obyczajowy reż. Klaus Härö, wyk. Topi Majaniemi, Maria Lundqvist, Marjaana Maijala, Michael Nyqvist Finlandia/Szwecja 2005 15:35 Ekspres polarny - film animowany reż. Robert Zemeckis, wyk. Tom Hanks, Peter Scolari, Eddie Deezen, Leslie Harter Zemeckis USA 2004 17:15 Coldplay - koncert 18:15 Gol! - dramat obyczajowy reż. Danny Cannon, wyk. Kuno Becker, Alessandro Nivola, Anna Friel, Stephen Dillane USA 2005 20:10 Premiera Omagh - dramat obyczajowy reż. Pete Travis, wyk. Gerard McSorley, Michele Forbes, Brenda Fricker, Stuart Graham Irlandia/Wlk. Brytania 2004 21:55 HBO na stojaka! Przeboje 2006 - program rozrywkowy odc. 1 22:55 Młody Adam - dramat kryminalny reż. David Mackenzie, wyk. Ewan McGregor, Tilda Swinton, Peter Mullan, Emily Mortimer Wlk. Brytania/ Francja 2003 00:30 Porno biznes: Naga prawda - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 reż. Dan Chaykin, USA 2004 01:00 Sylvia - dramat biograficzny reż. Christine Jeffs, wyk. Gwyneth Paltrow, Daniel Craig, Jared Harris, Michael Gambon Wlk. Brytania 2003 02:50 Rytm to jest to! - film dokumentalny reż. Thomas Grube, Enrique Sanchez Lansch, wyk. Niemcy 2004 04:35 Plan lotu - thriller reż. Robert Schwentke, wyk. Jodie Foster, Peter Sarsgaard, Sean Bean, Marlene Lawston USA 2005 MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 08:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 08:30 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 09:00 Miks muzyczny - największe hity 10:00 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 12:00 Lunch box - największe przeboje 13:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 13:30 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 14:00 MTV No 1 Hits - tylko największe przeboje 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:30 Klasa MTV - z kamerą w szkolnych murach 16:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 The Real World - reality show 18:30 MTV Making The Movie: Eragon 19:00 Tramwajówka - notowanie hiphopowe 20:00 Kontra - bitwa na teledyski 21:00 Psy dwa - kreskówka 21:30 Pojedynek gwiazd - gwiazdorskie potyczki nie całkiem na serio 22:00 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 22:30 Zakład - ile zrobisz dla kasy? 23:00 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 23:30 Alt.mtv - muzyka alternatywna 00:00 Z pamiętnika dziewicy - reality show 00:30 Chcę mieć znaną twarz - wszystko o operacjach plastycznych 01:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel 08:00 W głębi dżungli: Nowe granice - film dokumentalny 09:00 Niegrzeczne lwy - film dokumentalny 10:00 Życie wśród waleni - film dokumentalny 11:00 Bezwzględni wrogowie - film dokumentalny 13:00 W głębi dżungli: Nowe granice - film dokumentalny 14:00 Niegrzeczne lwy - film dokumentalny 15:00 Życie wśród waleni - film dokumentalny 16:00 Robale atakują: Agresja - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Dziwne czasy na ziemi: Drapieżniki - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Olbrzymie mosty - Chiny - serial dokumentalny 19:00 W głębi dżungli: Nowe granice - film dokumentalny 20:00 Samoloty wojskowe: Epoka odrzutowców - serial dokumentalny 21:00 W łonie matki: Ssaki - film dokumentalny 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Bomba w Oklahoma City - serial dokumentalny 00:00 W łonie matki: Ssaki - film dokumentalny Polsat Sport 07:00 Hokej na lodzie Puchar Spenglera - mecz finałowy 09:00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe Holiday Celebration on Ice 10:00 Gillette World Sport - magazyn sportowy 10:30 Tenis ziemny Turniej Watsons Water Champions Challenge w Hongkongu - gry pojedyncze i podwójne 12:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn Dominet Bank Ekstraliga - mecz Prokom Trefl Sopot - Anwil Włocławek 13:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska - mecz Tottenham Hotspur - FC Liverpool 15:00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe Fashion on Ice 16:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska - mecz Sheffield United - Arsenal Londyn 18:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Mistrzów - mecz Aon hotVolleys Wiedeń - Skra Bełchatów 20:00 Piłka nożna Liga szkocka - mecz Celtic Glasgow - FC Kilmarnock 22:15 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 22:45 Boks Gala w Warszawie - walka w wadze junior ciężkiej Krzysztof Włodarczyk - Steve Cunningham 00:45 K.O. TV Classics - magazyn bokserski TVN 24 05:30 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 05:45 Skrót informacji 06:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:15 Skrót informacji 06:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:45 Skrót informacji 07:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:25 Biznes - program publicystyczny 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:10 Rozmowa Poranka TVN 24 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Szkło kontaktowe - skrót 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:10 Gość poranny - wywiad 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - program publicystyczny 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:15 Serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:45 Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:15 Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:15 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:15 Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:45 Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:15 Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:15 Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 23:10 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 00:10 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 01:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 01:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 04:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 04:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 10:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kochlik 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Kocha, nie kocha 13:00 Parot 13:30 Sobotwór - gra MMS-owa 14:00 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 14:10 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 16:00 VIVAMAT - program prowadzony wbrew wszelkim regułom 17:00 Eurotop - lista przebojów 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot 18:30 Sobotwór - gra MMS-owa 19:00 Parot 19:30 Kocha, nie kocha 19:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 Shibuya - finał 20:30 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Net Charts - program muzyczny 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Planete 06:45 W przestworzach, Na Księżyc i dalej, odc. 4; serial dokumentalny USA 1992 07:45 Morskie opowieści, Potwór z rybackiego portu, odc. 3; serial dokumentalny Francja 1998 08:15 Samoloty RAF - u, Myśliwce, odc. 5; serial dokumentalny USA 1997 09:15 Podwodne spotkania, Tajemnice zatopionych dzbanów, odc. 8; serial dokumentalny Francja 1997 09:45 Podwodne spotkania, Pieśni wielorybów, odc. 9; serial dokumentalny Francja 1997 10:15 Podwodne spotkania, Królowa nurkowania swobodnego, odc. 10; serial dokumentalny Francja 1997 10:45 Podwodne spotkania, 20 tysięcy fotografii, odc. 11; serial dokumentalny Francja 1997 11:15 Podwodne spotkania, Pod lodowcami Arktyki, odc. 12; serial dokumentalny Francja 1997 11:45 Podwodne spotkania, Rekiny i szok elektryczny, odc. 6; serial dokumentalny Francja 1997 12:15 Strażnicy Rzymu, odc. 2; serial dokumentalny Francja 2005 13:10 Oni tworzyli historię, Wiktor Juszczenko, odc. 7; serial dokumentalny Dania 2005 13:55 Czarna kawa, W Ameryce, odc. 2; serial dokumentalny Kanada 2005 14:55 Taniec - wolność totalna, Le Groupe Dance Lab, odc. 16; serial dokumentalny Kanada 2006 15:20 Tropem Świętego Mikołaja; film dokumentalny Niemcy 2006 16:15 Moja szkoła, Moja szkoła w Maroku, Szkoła mnichów w Tajlandii, odc. 10; serial dokumentalny Francja 1997 16:45 Artystyczne safari, Wim Delvoye, odc. 6; serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2004 17:20 Ukraińskie wybory; film dokumentalny Ukraina 2005 18:20 Podwodne spotkania, Malarz na dnie morza, odc. 1; serial dokumentalny Francja 1997 18:50 Christian Dior - projektant mody i jego sobowtór; film dokumentalny Francja 2005 19:45 Weekend, Weekend w Berlinie, odc. 7; serial dokumentalny Francja 2005 20:20 Wyspy zapomnienia, Hornby, odc. 5; serial dokumentalny Kanada 2006 20:45 Rycerze, Ryszard Lwie Serce, odc. 3; serial dokumentalny Francja 1997 21:45 Rycerze, Wilhelm de Maréchal, rycerz bez skazy, odc. 4; serial dokumentalny Francja 1997 22:40 Tropiciele duchów; film dokumentalny Francja 2003 23:35 Korowód śmierci; film dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2004 00:30 Spłonął kraj mego dzieciństwa; film dokumentalny Niemcy 2002 02:05 Artystyczne safari, Matthew Barney. Kościół Cremaster, odc. 1; serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2004 02:40 Zaginieni bogowie, Grecy, odc. 2; serial dokumentalny Irlandia 2005 03:10 Taniec - wolność totalna, Grupa Anna Troake, odc. 17; serial dokumentalny Kanada 2006 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku